gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella West
Bella Hazel West is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is coach of the glee club, Star Dominion and one of three counselors at the school. Bella is portrayed by Danielle Fishel and was created by Glee wiki user, SamcedesandKlaineForever. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Bella makes her first appearance in the episode's opening scene. It's revealed she's a new guidance counsellor at the school, and greets some of the other faculty members with some cotton candy. When she enters the school and listens to the morning announcements, she's left confused when she doesn't hear anything about the schools glee club. After Mary Lou, a girl she was counselling runs out in tears from a meeting, she talks with the basketball coach, Brandon, who'd been sitting outside. They talked about Brandon's family and glee club. She later confronts the schools principal, Jane Jones, asking why there wasn't any mention of the glee club, earlier that morning on the notices. She's told they don't have enough members and since the director has quit, it's being shut down. Clearly unhappy about this, she proposes she be the director, but is given some ground rules by Jane if she's to do it. 1) The must be no less than five members by the following week. 2) No Chris Brown or Justin Bieber songs. 3) The present props and costuming department must be made use of. She agrees. She asks her friends, Lizzy and Felicia to help her out with the club, showing them her the posters she'd made to advertise the glee club. The two agree to help. Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Bella is watching the auditions, and is impressed by Aurora's audition, singing Rise, and seals her a place in the club. When Walker questions her on whether Beth had auditioned yet, Bella replies that she hadn't, but he was more than welcomed to sit and watch when she did. She's thrilled at the news that Beth would be auditioning, knowing that the girls popularity could reel in some other possible members. When Beth moves out to perform, she watches, but Beth doesn't end up performing, instead running off. She is present during Devonne's trainwreck of an audition in the courtyard, and is shocked into confusion by the performance. Bella, devestated, and seeks comfort in Lizzy and Felicia after the club was banned. She blames herself, though the two try and convince her she shouldn't feel this way, as she hadn't known Devonne would do that. Lizzy suggests that she should seek some help in Elliot, the French and English Literature teacher. At learning of his theatre success her interest instantly piques. She later enters his classroom, and he questions her in French. Taking it that he was busy she says that she'll just come back later since he was busy. He stops her, saying he was simply trying to create the illusion he was, when in fact, he wasn't. They introduce themselves before getting down to business. He says he'll love to help, but they need to come up with a plan of action. To identify talented kids without arousing the principals suspicion. She's present during Beth's re-audition in the courtyards and cheers for her at the end. Severed Strings Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Faculty Members Category:Characters